tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Invasion (TDH3)
TotalDramaInvasion.png Hello...it's me, Heather. You know, the complete overlord of all living things? Anyways, whatever. I got 20 losers who are on here to do something...or win....whatever I feel like giving. Anyways, there will be one winner...and I guess there were two previous seasons which were ok. Anyways, welcome to Total Drama Invasion!!!!! Sign-Ups (CLOSED) Owen- Platypus09 Gwen- DxGForever Duncan- Wes Holden LeShawna- Leshawnafan Geoff- Cragiled dyrium Izzy- TDObsessed DJ- Duncanjustin Trent- Youre2490 Bridgette- Weblykinly Lindsay- Heather rocks Eva- Poppyseed56 Harold- Codmister22 Courtney- Tdi Sadie- Teamnoah123 Katie- Fanny Cody- Mrdaimion Justin- D-Squire Noah- NoahFTW Ezekiel- MTDM Blade(squirrel from TDI)- Sunslicer2 Jerd- Reddy Teams The Screaming Chris Cody Katie Bridgette Sadie Ezekiel Justin Tyler The Killer Blainely Lindsay Izzy Courtney Gwen Owen Trent Duncan The Awesome Heather Blade Eva Noah Jerd LeShawna Geoff Harold Out DJ Rules Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Gerry: *drools* Gerry: *wakes up* Gerry: *runs to finsh line*) Do NOT sing. You can use *sing*, but don't actually put lyrics. It takes up WAY too much space. Do HAVE FUN!!!! And Killing is allowed...>:)...after they get booted. Theme Song Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. *shows Katie and Sadie screaming* You guys are on my mind. *Blade appears* You asked me what I wanted to be *Lindsay comes and stares at Blade* And now I think the answer's plain to see. *Jerd comes and eats Blade while Lindsay freaks out* I wanna be famous! *Jerd spits out Blade and passes Cody, who is hiding behind a bush* I wanna live close to the sun. *Owen appears hugging Gwen and Duncan* I'll pack your bags cause I've already won. *Gwen and Duncan break free and make out, while Trent glares* Everything to prove, nothing in my way. *Noah rolls his eyes while Ezekiel captures him from the shadows* I'll get there one day. *Izzy laughs maniacally with Ezekiel as Geoff frantically runs away* Cause I wanna be famous! *Geoff runs past Courtney who is writing down a future strategy* Na, na, na, na na! *Eva and LeShawna are sunbathing* Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ,na! *Harold walks past and winks while LeShawna blushes and Eva beats him up* I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! *DJ and Bridgette are shown surfing to the camp while Tyler tries to surf and fails* I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! *Justin comes up to greet them, but Chris and Blainely's ghost scares them away* De, de, de, de, de, de, de, de,de de! *Heather appears with all 20 contestants while she evilly grins* Elimination Table Pre-Chat Heather: Welcome to Total Drama Invasion. losers!!! Izzy: Hi Heather, I survived and so did you, lol Cody: *is hiding from GHwen, Sierra, and Lindsay* Izzy: cody, dont hide, show yourself! Lindsay:My stiches hurt.. Gwen: I wonder how am I still alive.... Duncan:*Hides cody behind a bush* Trent: Hy guys Heather: Oh, yeah. I revived you or something. Harold: I told you I would return!!! Trent: You think Chef would be in charge. Lindsay:Greta and Ivy!*hugs them* Cody: When? *covers his mouth once he realizes he revealed his location* Izzy: Hi Lindsay *hugs back* Harold: Last season GOSH! sadie:yaaaaaaaaa......another chance to die' Sadie:(conf):im starting to consider that might be a bad thing Lindsay:Ivy!Where's Cody? Blade: *in high pitch voice* Hi, guys! Courtney: (glares at Noah, Gwen, Owen, and Ezekiel) Sadie:*turns lindsays head towards bush*there he is Katie: *hugs Cody* Hi Cody! Gwen: Umm, hey guys! Jewrd: *on phone* Yah! I'm suing the trousers of dis shoe! Cody:... Hi Katie, I guess... Lindsay:Cody!*hugs him*Squirrel was that a squirrel? Blade: *waves* Yup! Trent: A talking squirrel. Owen: Hey everyone! What's going on? Trnet: Hey Owen. Harold: If you look at its molecular structure, its actually a Wawanakwa Blue Squirrel Sadie:*smiles*hey katie Blade: *punches Harold* Nerd. Harold: Oww! What's your problem GOSH. Noah:Hi guys, I guess. Trent: I wonder what squirrel tastes like? Lindsay:Aw look at the cute little squirrel.*goes to Blade and scratches it chin* Harold: Look out Lindsay! That thing is dangerous! Katie: Hey Sadie! Wait, Lindsay! That's my cute Cody! *catfights* Gwen: (to Trent) I don't think we can.... or at least should eat him Trent: Wow..................... Duncan: cool girls fighting Cody: (CONF) How did I manage to get four girls to like me? Lindsay:Help me!! Sadei:harold, iuts a squirel man up Harold: I'll save you! *starts kung-fu kicking the air* Trent: *pulls her back and kicks Blade away* Lindsay:HELP! Trent: I just did.......................or is it something else. Gwen: Catfights are just wrong... can someone help them? Harold: *actually does something and Helps Lindsay* Lindsay:*pushes Katie off her**leaves screaming*(CONF)She's scary. Bridgette: Hey guys! Jerd: *hangs up phone* Heather! Tel' de producers to be ready for some biiiiiiiiiiiiig leg'l trebles. Trent: Lindsay you ok? Sadie:oh my gosh katie, are you okay Harold: (CONF) If Cody can be a ladies man then I can too. Lindsay:*crying* Blade: *is on the ground crippled and twitching* Hep me! Trent: *sits next to Lindsay* Are you ok? Katie: *is crying* Lindsay:*gasp*Squirrley!*goes to it and grabs it*Are you okay? Gwen: (to Katie) Are you ok? Noah:(CONF) How does Cody get all the girls! Blade: *coughs up little bone parts* Trent: The squirrel is evil! Izzy: fishcakes are evil Harold: I told you! Lindsay:How dare you!*slaps him*HOSPITAL!*running around*The squirrel is HURT! Cody: *runs over to Lindsay and Blade* Are you okay? Courtney: Heather! Control everyone! Blade: You! *points at Cody then coughs again* Trent: see H-Bomb is with me. Cody: What did I do? Lindsay:I don't know! Courtney: What is going on?! Trent: The evil squirrel is dieing. Blade: The pervert stepped on me on the island place! And then laughed! Cody: When? Gwen: (CONF) Ok, this is getting weird Trent: You don't remember. Lindsay:What should I do!? sadie:i thought i was the pervert that did that Duncan; Courtny Why do you always ruin everything that is fun Blade: *to Sadie* You would never do-*cough* that. You're a *cough* nice person. Harold: Who Cares!! Just kill the da** thing! Its evil! GOSH!!! Courtney: WHAT?!??! I'M FUN!!!!! Trent: There are two things we can do bury him or do surgury our selves. Lindsay:No! Noah:*whacks Blade with golf club* Trent: Or um..................that. Blade: *cries in air* Why do Harold, Noah and Trent want to be mean to me? Gwen: (to Courtney) Amm, no, you aren't Duncan: Whatever you say courtney (CONF) Courtney is a fun sucke, Whay do you think i left her for Gwen.......because of that and the reson that she left me for dead for a million bucks Courtney: (to Gwen) I don't need to hear it from you, gothy! Lindsay:*leaves with squirrel*It's okay squirrel they won't hurt you. Cody: *chases after Lindsay* Gwen: Whatev Courtney:Hmm.*looking around* Duncan: *chases blade with an ax* Noah:Just leave him alone, sorry for hitting you, I was just kinda caught in the moment. Courtney: (sits down) Sadie:*chases harold*dont hurt squirley Lindsay:AH!*running*Help! Trent: *sits down and trips Sadie* Noah:What's wrong Lindsay?! Duncan: *Cuts off Blade's tail* Cody: Everyone, stop trying to hurt Blade. Lindsay:Duncan is chasing me with an axe! Gwen: Duncan! Don't hurt him! Courtney: (drinks tea) Trent: One Q who is dating Duncan. Cody: *tackles Duncan* Lindsay:Is there a hospital. Blade: *throws an acorn at Duncan's face* Meanie! Lindsay:*hits a hospital*Ow. Trent: Why is there a hospital on a show about dieing? Cody: *runs up to Lindsay* Are you okay? Duncan: Whatever *Drops ax on Blade and punches Cody Noah:*knocks Duncan out with blunt edge of ax* Lindsay:Is there a hospital. Gwen: I really don't think so Trent: That is a cardboard cut out. Lindsay:*sees that they are on an other state*Am I in Mexico? Blade: *being crushed by axe* Hep me! Trent: *picks up the axe* HEP? Cody: *starts mending Blade's wounds* Duncan: *jumps out of the bushes and jumps on Noah* Trent: Cody I think your girlfriend is in Mexico. Lindsay:*walking around*Where am I?. Noah:*throws Duncan into the Twilight Zone* HA! Cody: I'm coming Lindsay! *runs to Mexico* Gwen: (to Duncan) Don't you have something better to do than hurting people? Lindsay:Ooh!Mexican food.*goes inside a taco shop* Taco Man: We need money muchacha. Cody: *runs into the taco shop* Lindsay! *hugs* Lindsay:Umm how about this.*gives him a lip gloss*!*hugs back* Taco Man: Pay or I'll call the cops! Gwen: (to Duncan) Like for example.... wanna make out? Lindsay:Cody do you have money. Cody: I'll handle this. *gives the cashier 5 bucks* Taco Man: No U.S. Money! Trent: Hey Gwen. Lindsay:What no fair.*gives back the taco* Taco Man: *shows sign* No refunds or returns! Noah:Here *gives Cody 1,000,000 Mexican Dollars* Cody:... Not sure how you got that much money, but thanks. *buys 5 tacos for everyone* Lindsay:Yay Tacos!*eats one*I'm full. Taco Man: Grasias. Gwen: (to trent) *a bit awkwardly* hey (that's about 150 000 dolars) Lindsay:De nede! Noah:I always carry emergency money from each country just in case. And no tacos is definetaly an emergency. Taco Man: Rubia tonta Trent: Gwen can we talk? Gwen: *nervously* ...sure Trent: I still like you. Lindsay:*eats another taco* Gwen: *shocked*... as a friend? (CONF) I know the answer Taco Man: Si no voy a tomar una propina. Trent: No I still like like you. Gwen: I see... but I'm whit Duncan, you know. Trent: *disapointed* I know. Gwen: (CONF) I really like Trent... as a friend... I'' ''think... but Duncan is my boyfriend and... *sights* Noah:I don't know why you still like Duncan, he's such a jerk now. Lindsay:(CONF)I think Gwen and Trent will be great together. Gwen: It's complicated... he is like my best best friend... however he's sometimes a big jerk... Trent: *starts to smile a bit* Lindsay:*gets back from Mexico* Blade: *waves at Lindsay* Taco Man: ¿Por qué me Brind de regreso con ustedes uno no inteligent? Lindsay:*waves back* Cody: *is right behind Lindsay* We brought tacos! :D (xD) Noah:*takes one* That's the stuff! Taco Man: Why did you guys bring me?!?!?!?!?! Heather: No Mexican food allowed!!!! *throws all tacos off a cliff* Lindsay:No! Taco Man: What about me? I have it I could Co-host. Heather: *throws Taco Man off the cliff* Anyone else??? Lindsay:*points to Duncan* Gwen: No! He's my boyfriend! (CONF) At least for now 'Lindsay:He almost killed me! Gwen: True... but still Blade: *points at Harold, Noah, Duncan, Trent, and a hobo* Make them go bye-bye. Lindsay:What he did good? Noah:Blade, I tried to help you! Duncan: See Noah being nice and friendly doesn't get you anywhere in life. Gwen if you are nice to people the hurt you at the end so it is easier to hurt them in the begining *kisses Gwen* Gwen: *smiles* *kisses back* Duncan: good with that out of the way lets beat up some geeks *gives Harold a wedgie* Gwen: *giggles* Courtney: Why is there a raco man here? Sadie:*eye twitching*a better question is why am i covered in a dead taco mans blood and guts ﻿ Day 1 Heather: Ew, I hate host...oh hi losers! Anyways, you're first challenge is to...um...*lets out a bunch of aliens* Think of the most creative way to deal with the aliens! The best two creative ways get to pick teams!!! SadieL:i KNOW WHAT TO DO*runs into forest Sadie(CONF):you know that board game mouse trap, if ii can make a giant mouse trap field, i could win Noah:*sets up automatic laser shooter, enters average alien body mass coordinates and waits* Sadie*while building her trap*:noah, there comes a time when strategy overtakes reason, we should be allies for 1 because no one would expect it, and 2 because you could maybe become a target eventually Cody: *starts drawing down on paper a machine that shoots a laser into the sky causing it to rain unicorns and the unicorns pick up the aliens and drop them in a fake volcano, and that volcano is really a cannon that shoots them back to their home planet.* Katie: *is getting abducted but then faceplants the ground* Ow Cody: *calls out* Are you okay? Geoff:I totally know what most people hate the most! It's no different for aliens*runs off* Duncan: *Tricks the aliems into thinking that some buffon like harold was their master and then rip them into pieces with a chainsaw when they think we're friendly.* Blade: I know! *looks at Lindsay* Noah:*uses his machine to annihalate 22 aliens* Izzy: I know, feed them fishcakes, with poison in them, but they taste like cupcakes! :D And then, they end up dying! Geoff:*comes back with books*These things kill me! Get the aliens to read these books and do my homework Bridgette: Geoff, that is not a way to properly deal with aliens! Now get the aliens to make a machine to stop world hunger. Noah:*drops a bomb that has radiation that only affects aliens and destroys them* LeShawna: Uhh where the heck did she get all of these things??? And are we on teams? Noah:Not Yet, Oh one left *shoots it in head* LeShawna: That is just nasty Gwen:*uses a weapon that leaves all the aliens immobiles* *uses a nuclear weapon who kills them* Noah:So I guess that wraps that up, what's the prize, Team Captain? LeShawna: As long as nothing nasty like that comes after me as the reward, then present it Heather. Izzy: Heather, I have a way to kill the aliens! :D, you can show yourself and they would faint from your hotness! Izzy: *shows aliens picture of heather* told ya' theyd faint! *aliens faint* Sadie:*throws up*Izzy, put that away LeShawna: *Laughs* Only Heather has the power to do that. Izzy: Sadie, that was mean, heatehr happens to be gorgeous (sorry for bein OOC there :p) Noah:Um...Izzy, all of the aliens are already dead. Sadie:we need to keep the challenge going, so im using puppies*lets out a box of puppies*there, let it continue LeShawna: Good. I'm glad those aliens are dead. They were some kind of freaky Sadie;i thought they were cuter than the puppies*throws puppy in a paper shredder* LeShawna: Girl you crazy if you think aliens are cuter then puppies Duncan: *chases after the puppies with an Ax* *puppie sadie threw comes out of the paper shedder, is eaten by a dog, which is eaten by a shark, which is eaten by a killer whale, which then spits it off a cliff* Sadie:*eye twitching and shocked*i.........i meant to do that Noah:Uh-Oh *sees walkers from War of the Worlds coming toward them* Heather: The challenge is to be creative, because there is an endless supply! *sends out more aliens* Sadie:*grabs aliens and throws it in paper shredder*come back whaley, eat the alien Izzy: Explosivo returns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boom-Boom! I must make that bomb i made last season! *starts making bomb* Duncan: *teaches then high school level math........this makes their brains hurt and then explode* Noah:*travels through time and brings back a Raptor which starts mutilating the aliens* Lindsay:Here aliens!*gets lipgloss out*Throws it at them*On dies*Yay! Duncan *takes some of the math books and smashesa in the aliens skulls with the books* Lindsay:*puts lipstick on one alien*It dissapears*Yay! Duncan *takes out an Ax and starts chopping them up into little pieces and makes an alien Stew and feeds it to Owen* LeShawna: *Smacks an alien* Ohh you're gonna feel that one Lindsay:*smacks a Alien with her purse*Take that! Noah:*puts them in a cabinet that turns them into popcorn that everybody enjoys* Duncan:*pepper sprays an alien and watches it crash and explode* Heather this is the best challenge EVER Eva: Okay, you pound em. Lindsay:*hits the aliens with her purse* Sadie:*makes aliens watch two and a half men(nough said) Eva: *crashes two aliens' heads together, makes them eat chef's cooking* Sadie:*thows one of her 3 bras at aliens*take that Lindsay:*&draws on an alien face and it burnms* Eva: *takes one of Sadie's other bras and throws it at the alien* 'Gwen: *sprays tear gas on aliens* *cuts them in little pieces* *thrwos the pieces into a volcano* Duncan: *Makes them watch the movie signs* (lets just say lots of aliens die in that movie) Lindsay:I don't know what to do..Hmm.. Sadie:Im down to my last bra aliens, IM NOT PLAYING AROUND HERE Blade: *starts throwing acorn grenades* Wha-cha! Duncan: *steps on Blade* Sorry I thought you were an alien Lindsay:Hm.. Noah:*crushes alien's heads with doors* Sadie:*throws aliens into another universe* Lindsay:Wow your strong.. Duncan: *cuts more aliens up waith an Ax* Noah:*makes them watch bad comedians until they comitt suicide* Sadie:crap, thats hard to beat Noah:*has Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster attack them* Lindsay:*kicks an alien it does nothing**alien chase after her*AH! Blade: Wha-cha! *jumps on aliens face, pees on him, jumps off, then watches as the alien runs into the paper shredder and dies, then Blade does a ninja pose* Katie: This worked for E.T., *cuts herself, causing blood to drip out* Aliens: *are fascinated* Cody: *shoots the alien chasing Lindsay* Lindsay:Thank you! LeShawna: *Pepper sprays an alien* I always have this with me. *Looks around* What? A girls gotta be prepared Sadie:*sighs*i was hoping it would not come to this*makes them watch justin beiber and Jersey shore Lindsay:*holds a icture of Justin Bieber* Noah:*burys some alive and gives others a potion that makes them shhrivel up and die* Forgive me God! *sends the real Justin Bieber at them* Justin Beiber:im from canada Sadie:thst may have been the most evil action ive ever seen Noah:It had to be done. *Sends a Werewolf and Werecat after the remaining aliens* Aliens: *heal blood* Friend, Katie: Huh? Eva: Oh no you don't! *takes recording of Justin Beiber and starts playing it* Cody: Katie, are you alright? Sadie:*sees katie *whats wrong katie Courtney: (to aliens) We come in peace! Eva: No, we don't. *smashes aliens* Blade: I know! To kill the aliens all we have to do is lock them in the room with Harold, who makes all wants to kill ourselves! LeShawna: *Feels hair and feels blood in it* Oh no my Weave!!! Eva: Who cares? Punch them to death, I say! Lindsay:*slams an alien on the floor* Eva: *suddenly pulls out two very confused lokking aliens* And this is your new home, Mr. and Mrs. Oz! *points to cardboard box* Courtney: Sign this contract, saying we will do whatever you say as long as it isn't tyranny! (CONF) If they don't we can kill them! >:D Gwen: *gives the aliens poisoned sandwiches* Eva: *once aliens are inside box, pulls a trigger* Finally! They were the power source for my plan! Sadie:*flamethrower on aliens*take that Lindsay:I heard of this.*throws water at the alien* Duncan: *Gets a piar of large boot and starts stomping the aliens guts righ out of their bodies* Instaed of Weasle Stomping I call it exterme alien stomping Lindsay:.I don't know what to do.. Courtney: Don't kill the aliens! Yet....... Sadie:i wont*shoots alien*starting now Trent: I think killing them is better. Courtney: Hmm, well, we need to make the most creative way to deal with them, and killing them isn't, so, your lost. Heather: And the winners are Cody, indsay, and Blade! Now, pick the teams! Trent: Courtney can we talk. Sadie:crap, i lost Lindsay:I pick Cody! Heather: You can't pick Cody, he won the challenge. Blade: I pick.... Sadie.... Lindsay:I pick Lefonda and Greta! Cody: Can I give Katie the prize instead so I can be on Lindsay's team? :D If not, I choose Katie Lindsay:I choose Izzy also! Sadie:*high fives blade* Blade: *cries* i wasn't meant to be leader! I'll let someone else take the leader prize! *starts crying a lot* Courtney: Yes trent? Lindsay:I also choose Jerd.. Trent: I have a plan to get us back together with our ex's. Blade: Wait, I actually wanna be captain. I'll pick Sadie.... and.... Eva. Courtney: I dont wanna be back with DUncan! But I'l help you get back with Gwen Lindsay:I pick Owen! Cody: Fine, I won't give up my position, and I choose Katie and Bridgette. Trent: *whispers to her* You might have to make-out with him. Courtney: Can't you just make out with her?! Blade: I pick Owen! Lindsay:I already picked him,and I choose Geoff. Gwen: ...Umm, Lindsay, could you do me a favor Blade: I guess I'll pick Noah. Lindsay:Yeah Gwen. Gwen: I was wondering... could you choose Duncan? Jerd: I'm over mah loss. I drooped charges. Newf Jerd on the bloock! Lindsay:Oh...what? Sadie:i think he said something about disney channel Trent: Don't call Lindsay a monkey. Gwen: (CONF) Sweet! I'm on the same team whit Duncan! Trent: Wow............Me, Courtney, Gwen and Duncan are on the same team. Sadie:wow.............my team only has 3 good members Gwen: So we aren't eliminting anyone today, right? Heather: WRONG!! Since DJ hasn't spoken, he is out! *throws DJ into a mine field* Who will win on Total Drama Invasion? Noah:(CONF)I can only trust LeShawna and Blade, maybe Eva. The rest are like an eel dipped in grease. Tyler: *walks in* Am I late? (Plat: Kevvy, why do you keep adding random text boxes at the bottom?) Courtney: (CONF) Great. I have the worst team ever! But Trent could be a great ally, and Izzy won last season. Maybe they can get Lindsay for me Eva: (CONF) Blade's team? Let's see... Sadie, Blade, Owen, and... me. Well, Sadie wears three bras,, Owen ends up killing himself, and Blade... he's a squirel. Duncan (CONF) Lets see what happens but I need votes. I'm sure that I have Gwen's vote....But I also need two more. I'm pretty sure that me and Owen are good enough friends that he will vote with me and for the last one if Gwen could convince Trent or If i could convince coutrney we would have the majority. Lets see if this plan works or I am going to die Sadie:(CONF):I heard my team and thought,"oh crap"i wanted to say **** you guys go home, but i had to keep my cool, i just sat there and thought:What would momma do"but my moms a violent crack addict so....................................................... LeShawna: Thanks for picking me. But, I'm confused about who else is on our team. (CONF) Last season, before I died, I had just debuted in the season. I'm surprised I made it that far because I thought people would think I was a threat. I know I can trust Noah and Jerd on my team, but I have no idea how things will work out Eva: (CONF) Well, my revised team isn't that much better... Blade might vote with me, and maybe Noah or Harold... I just have to get Jerd and LeShawna's trust... Bridgette: LeShawna, Sadie so what are you guys doing? Eva: Hello, guys. LeShawna: Hey y'all. What's up? Harold: Hey LeShawna! Eva: Hello Harold, LeShawna. so, do you guys want to have an alliance? Harold: Fine with me! As long as we get rid of that Wawanakwa Blue Squirrel LeShawna: You mean Blade, right suga baby? And yes it's fine with me Eva Duncan: (CONF) I wish heather would show up so a loser on the other team would die Eva: Sure, we'll vote off Blade. Tyler: *sees a squirrel* How did that get in here because it's not an contestent? (MrD: Seriously, STOP) Eva: Because, Heather probably had no idea what she's doing. LeShawna: (CONF) Woah, pump the brakes. I'm on Team Heather? *Rolls eyes* I ain't no suck up, hear that? Eva: (CONF) Seriously? i'm put on a team named after Heather? There is something messed up with this... Sadie:so............................nice weather ﻿ Day 2 Heather: Bla...bla...teams are above, and I need one making out couple from each team. Duncan: I pick me and Gwen Sadie:Ill do it, i know im sexy Gwen: (to Duncan) Sure! Tyler: I will do it Trent: *falls to the ground laughing because of what Sadie said* Duncan: Good *makes out with Gwen* Tyler: *remembers* I have to kiss Sadie to save are team but not make lindsay break up with me Gwen: *kisses back* \Duncan; *keeps kissing* Trent: Tyler you know Lindsay is with Cody. Duncan: *to haether* Did we win yet *keeps kissing Gwen* Tyler: Wait she cheated and I didn't know about it till now Trent: They hooked last season Bridgette: I'll make out with only Geoff! Trent: You guys arn't even on the same Trent: You guys arn't even on the same team. Tyler: I don't really remember that but since Lindsay cheated on me I will get her back *Kisses Sadie for 24 seconds* Lindsay:What do we do.I want to make out with Cody. Gwen: Now what? *continues kissing Duncan* Sadie:yeah, we dont lose*high fives tyler8 Lindsay:Who's my team again? Dunacn: Me and Gwen *keeps kissing Gwen* Tyler: Lindsay why did you cheat on me? Lindsay:I didn't say you can make out,I will make the others vote for you. Duncan: But were winning Tyler: Lindsay answer me Lindsay:What?And Duncan no your not. Duncan: Okay lindsey wahtever you say Sadie:THIS IS TAERING US APART Tyler: Why did you cheat on me? Lindsay:Duncan,you can now win for us.Tyler,you didn't act like my boyfriend. Tyler: Remember Total drama island, action, and world tour? Blade: *to Harold* I'm sowwy, Harold. I didn't mean to be mean. It's just that the last time I saw Molotov, the bear, he was being chased down by the po-po, and when you said Wawanakwa, it brought back the bad memories. Trent: Um...................Tyler remember she has a hsrd time remembering. Lindsay:I don't care about World whatever,whatever happen there.The other last two seasons.. Tyler: *sees the squirrel* Leave now so you don't get hurt but if you don't you mite die Heather: I am announcing a team switch!! Team Heather is now called The Awesome Heathers. That is all. Anyways, here's the couples: Duncan and Gwen, Tyler and Sadie, and....Blade and LeShawna. The most horrific make out wins!!! Gwen: What do you mean exactly by "horrific make out"? Blade: How's this? *pees in a cup, drinks the pee, eats dog poop and then starts to make out with Leshawna* And remember, I'm a squirrel! Duncan *kills a rabbit and eats its head and makes otu with Gwen and then vomits in her mouth* Lindsay:Eww. Gwen: (CONF) Now I know what she meant... gross... I gotta do it for my team (CONF ENDS) *drinks Duncan's vomit* *continues making out with him* *vomits on his mouth* Heather: I am so glad I am out of this show!!! Gwen: Please shut it Heather *continues making out with Duncan* Duncan: *Drinks the blood of the bunny and continues to make out with Gwen* Tyler: (conf) I will kill the squirrel one day (conf ends) *takes off his pants and pees and poops in Sadie's mouth then vomits in her mouth then puts a dead body in her mouth then shoves his ***** and **** in her mouth then moves Gwen and shoves Gwen's ****s and ******* aka Gwen's nuts into her mouth then kisses her* She said horrific and this is horrific Eva: I'm not sure she meant THAT horrific Tyler! Tyler: IDC we will win for sure now *takes off shirt and Sadie's clothes then has *** with her* We will win Sadie:WHAT THE ****, rape, thats how youre gonna win, RAPE, what the **** is wrong with you, this isnt two girls one cup, you cant just piss in peoples mouth pervert(seriously though dude, that might be taking it WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY to far, i think you can get baned for that) (Kevvy9: I didn't know whaat I was thinking back then and I just wanted to win) Tyler: *rewinds time before he took off his pants* *vomits in Sadies mouth then shoves a dead body in her mouth and puts old milk, dead fish, and sewage water on her mouth then kisses her* We will win for sure now Eva: Wow, our team is so gonna fail. Duncan (CONF) Tyler is a real charecter, thats for sure Blade: Ewa, are you going to get me out? I did the chawwenge. LeShawna didn't. Lemme try again! *shoves Sadie's bras into his mouth, pees in LeShawna's mouth, throws up into Leshawna's mouth, and then makes out with her* Yummys.\ Duncan: *continues to make out with Gwen with the bunny's blood and Gwen's vomit dripping out of my mouth* Tyler: What happened before I put old milk on Sadie's mouth? *Puts real blood on Sadies lips and a 3 inch piece of crap then kisses her* Lindsay:Eww,Go Duncan and Gwen! Duncan: *thanks lindsey* Contiues the barf and blood kissing* Lindsay:Go!Yay!(CONF)My team is good,at least I have Greta. Bridgette: (CONF) All of these people are going crazy here. (Sadie was not the crazy from the last season, I know, I played her.) I can't wait to kill someone off! I can't believe I just said that... Lindsay:(CONF)The challenge is so gross..eeew LeShawna: *Pinches nose while making out with Blade* (CONF) Even if he puked in my mouth, and pissed in it to, I've tasted worse things. And trust me, we are gonna win this challenge. Sadie:(CONF):*barfs*this is disgusting*barfs*is it normal to vomit out of your butt Duncan: *keeps making out* *gets some more blood and some rabbit bones and puts it in Gwen's mouth and continues to make out* (CONF) I would LOVE for this challenge to end becuase I am pretty discusted what some other people are doing, exspecially Tyler and Sadie. What their doing is really discuting and I thought this was a family show. Courtney: (CONF) I am so glad me and Duncan aren't together. I wouldn't make out with him! Gwen: (CONF) I love Duncan, but I think I'm traumatized for life LeShawna: (CONF) It's bad enough Blade's a squirrel, but now having all this disgusting stuff in my mouth to? It's hard, but our team needs a win for morale Lindsay:(CONF)How can they still be making out? Sadie:*chews up a dead squirel and continues kissing tyler* LeShawna: *Pukes while making out with Blade, and continues to make out with him* Bridgette: Can we end the challenge? Lindsay:I agree,it's getting really gross. Duncan: *takes some of the dead alien guts from the last chalenge and blends it with some blood, vomit and Blade's tail that I cut off the first day and puts into into my mouth and then keeps kissing Gwen* Lindsay:Eww. Gwen Please, Heather, end this *keeps kissing Duncan* Duncan: (CONF) I really need this win because I will probally be voted off and killed by my team if we lose becaus thats what I have been told and I know that some people on my team really do not like me so i need this win Lindsay:How can you still be making-*vomits* Courtney: Make it look good! Lindsay:Make what look good? Courtney: Duncan and Gwen! I want to win! Lindsay:Yeah,the team leader demands it! Courtney: Yes, I demand it! Lindsay:No,I do!I'm the team leader. Duncan: Yeah, what Lindsey anmd Courtny say *drinks more of the alien/Blade shake and contiuues to kiss Gwen* Lindsay:How does Gwen,like him? Courtney: I don't know how ANYONE could like him! Sadie:lindsay, youre suprised how someone could like duncan when you went out with the guy who craps in peoples mouths. Lindsay:Who's that? Harold: *glares at Blade and LeShawna* (CONF) WHY!!! This stupid squirrel is tearing me and LeShawna APART!!!! Heather: ENOUGH!! Since what Tyler did is technically against the law, the Screaming Chris lose!!!